Heck On Us
by Kouga
Summary: In this time doomsday, was coming, the demons would soon rule, and Inuyasha was stuck mourning over something.. Something unknown.
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I sort of used this idea from a friend and I'm sorry. Her penname is elfinfaerie . Also Inuyasha is not mine.. --;  
  
Summary: In this time doomsday, was coming, the demons would soon rule, and Inuyasha was stuck mourning over something.. Something unknown.  
  
Doomsday has yet to come, and yet, I am left here, alone. Shippo is off somewhere acting cute, and he doesn't know what is even happening here. It's a pity, and Miroku is off with Sango. Inuyasha is off daydreaming while Kagome stares at the stars. The jewel is in Inuyasha's hands and still I don't know what to do. The silence is maddening with immense detail as I quake in fear. No one is aware about it except me. At least, I think.  
  
Sesshoumaru watches me, from up above on a tree branch. He remains still as he thinks about crushing the half-youkai thing he hates; yet he got bored at watching me as Miroku stepped in the scenery. I could tell he wanted something from me, maybe even my Shikon shards, but I myself wasn't too worried about that. The stupid monk was as silent as Sesshoumaru was. He could feel something; maybe even the nice, caring Kikyo was coming back. I could feel it too, but it was impossible.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew doomsday was coming, he could feel it. As well as I could. Yes, he could feel every little prick of hatred from his stupid half-youkai brother. He didn't dare interrupt the silence though, for it would only cause him to forget his plan. I hated Inuyasha as much as Sesshoumaru did, though, at this moment I wasn't going to deal with him.  
  
Kagome almost slipped a word but forgot what she had in mind as she stared at Inuyasha instead of the stars. Her face was filled with sober as Inuyasha awakened from his daydream and stared back at Kagome. She shook her head then got up, leaving him in confusion. Shippo was crying, for some reason. I don't know why he was, it was just.Happening.  
  
The poor little kitsune was confused, mixed in between emotions, something was going to happen, something that would change history forever. He smiled yet cried and looked up into the cloudy sky. He changed his look to a blank stare and then stopped everything he was thinking, leaving nothing to be sad, or happy over. He then, for one moment, thought about sweet Kagome and smiled. He then realized this and shook his head. He began to trail off in a different direction; maybe this was all a dream.  
  
I remember all the "Osuwari's" Kagome said, too bad she didn't know what was happening, neither did anyone else, discluding Sesshoumaru. He still stood silent on a tree branch. Waiting; waiting for something so dementedly evil, that not even he, knew of. He closed his eyes, the silence sickening him. He shook his head, then trying to fall asleep. The branch then broke slowly, spiraling him down to the ground and leaving him flat on his face. He stood up slowly, an angered look on his face.  
  
I shook my head slowly looking at him, "Sesshoumaru?!" He nodded with disgust as he slowly began to speak, "Something's coming you idiot so get out my way!" He replied with a slight twitch in his eye. "What the hell? I didn't do a damn thing and I KNOW something's coming you IDIOT!" I became quickly angered as Miroku walked slightly out of the far off shadows. "Shut up you too. All that matters is Kagome, she's gone missing!" He sounded like a frantic and gullible idiot as I turned away from Sesshoumaru completely ignoring him now. "What did you say?" I gave a light look of irritation.  
  
"I SAID Kagome's missing!" He repeated as my eye started twitching, "I know what you SAID idiot! She's probably off with Inu or something." He nodded and turned back into the shadows as Sesshoumaru disappeared through the other part of the shadowy depths. I was alone as I heard a loud crack in the distance. I didn't dare look, but on the other hand, I had to. The last words I said hit me square in the face. I looked away, pretending it was nothing. I shook my head, not knowing what to say net. What was happening?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Alright, I want reviews. O.o if you want me to write more, review please. I had fun writing this also. Any crits will be appreciated as well. I wont give out any information about the story however. 


	2. Strands of Hate

I blinked as Miroku, the idiot I just called was lying there, and demons scattered over the land. I knew it just wasn't the demons that defeated Miroku-It couldn't be, could it? I almost started to cry as the demons faded away making it seem like an illusion, the only problem was, it wasn't.  
  
Miroku just laid there, a smile of death on his face, yet he was still, barely alive. His smile stayed until he said his last words, "Kouga, you stupid idiot." But maybe even then it didn't fade. "Miroku. Miroku?"  
  
I almost wanted to scream his name as I turned away, a single tear slid down my cheek, but I wondered why, as I never seemed to care for him. Death is worse then it seems, is my thought. I shook my head and trailed in the other direction, hoping not to run into Sango any time soon.  
  
I continued on, actually not hoping for anyone to pass me by, but by now I knew doomsday was coming, and it was coming soon. I wanted to make a wish Inu's jewel so bad; I hated him so much. "Most of my wolf tribe was wiped out because of him, and he disgusts me..."  
  
I was muttering and didn't even notice it. What I did notice was a red bow tie that just appeared, right out of nowhere. There stood Inuyasha, with Kagome in his arms. I was surprised and my first remark was this. "If you killed her you WILL die!"  
  
He cringed and then gave me a dark look, " I didn't touch her you damned idiot, oh and by the way, look behind you." He smirked deviously as he almost left me to die. But, being Inuyasha, he could never resist a good fight, so it's obvious what the dipstick did. He supposedly "saved" the day. Yeah right, "Screwed up" is more like it.  
  
He scowled then dropped Kagome slowly, yet he was frozen solid. I gave a confused look toward Inuyasha. "What are you doing you IDIOT!?!" He shook his head, "I don't know, you tell me, you're the damn smart one!" I hated how he said that to me, yet I as well, was frozen. Kagome stood up, budging Inuyasha. No matter how much he budged, he was stiff.  
  
Sango's laugh echoed through the treetops as her boomerang hit the "thing" in the face. It was too easy. It vanished, something must've been wrong. There HAD to be. It was confusing. Inuyasha the idiot hanyou didn't even know what was going on AT ALL! No one knew!  
  
"Don't you know what the hell's coming?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I raged with anger as Sango flipped down to the ground and cocked her head, as did Kagome and Inuyasha. "What do ya mean?" I looked like I was about to die! They had NO CLUE! "Doomsday's coming!" Inuyasha shook his head slowly, "Bull." I shook my head furiously as Sesshoumaru stepped out of the depths of the shadows.  
  
"He's right you idiots." Sango shook her head as well, "Then prove it." I felt like an idiot now, I had no proof, nothing, Zilch-But then I had remembered Miroku's. Death. "I have.Proof." I nodded and took Sango's hand, where Miroku lay wasn't far.  
  
Sango's eyes began to water, "You-you just killed him yourself you bastard!" I bit my lip then left her alone, allowing myself to get swallowed by the darkness around me.  
  
Sango put her head where Miroku's heart was while on her knees. There was no pulse. Sango repeated over and over in her mind that is my fault, yet, it wasn't.  
  
Inuyasha didn't come to see Miroku; he was all alone with Sesshoumaru now. Somehow Sesshoumaru just didn't feel like fighting now, yet he would if he had to against his half-youkai "thing". "Feel free to attack anytime now, idiot."  
  
"That was my plan, idiot!!" He sprinted towards Sesshomaru as he began to fade away. "Hey! SESSHOUMARU! YOU IDIOT!!!!! What are you doing?!?!!" Haha, I'm evil. I won't let you know what's happening with them because I got seven less reviews then I wanted. So SUFFER! XD I'm also bad for cutting it off like this though.. --;  
  
Sango hated me, and the world was coming to a damned end. This wasn't grand at all, even if I DID dislike Miroku, he didn't deserve to die, the only one who deserves to die is Inuyasha, yet HE has the jewel I need. This is insane. 


	3. Inuyasha!

A/N: I'm in a really bad mood right now.. So.. I'm gonna write, don't get mad at me if I stop writing this fic though. Because if I don't start getting more reviews soon, I WILL QUIT writing this fic altogether..  
  
(Came back to write this in a happier mood.)  
  
Review responses:  
  
Devilspet: Thankyas! ^^ I'm going to add a very very very evil cliffhanger to make you suffer though! Mwuhahaha! XDDD  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha! There I said it.. Feh..  
  
I'm going to end it all here, time to die. But where is that idiot hanyou when you need him most? When you need to say a damned goodbye, tell someone they can have 'Your woman'? Off having a fight with someone probably, so I should just keep quiet about everything. Armageddon is what is happening, and I wish I would stay to see my least favorite person die, Inu yasha. I thought I had the strength in me to nod, but I couldn't help not nodding; life was at its end.  
  
I could rush to a cliff, steal Inuyasha's sword, or poison myself to death; either that or drowning. It was my choice, my decision, and I was going to end my life, painfully. Or as short and quick as I could. As I thought a moment ago, it was all my decision.  
  
I had hoped Kagome would stay away from that jerk, so I could have a reassured death. Too bad she wouldn't listen to me, and stay away from him.. That.Inu.Yasha. I still twitched at his idiot name.  
  
Laughing slightly, I raised my head that was hanging lower than normal. I blinked twice, coming out of the shadows then stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Kagome there, her perfect skirt tattered, and a slight smile on her face, though she seemed depressed. She held Inu yasha's Tetsaiga in her hands.  
  
I then dropped all of my thoughts, looking at a few thousand demons and Naruka closing in on Kagome and I. Inuyasha was no where to be found, yet Kagome was still holding Tetsaiga. Naraka and his demons closed in further and Kagome looked up in a tree to see Inu yasha's face scarred slightly. Her light, heavenly smile, had been replaced with a sober feeling of angst, misery and anguish.  
  
I could feel heat rising as Kagome hacked through some 'childish' demons. I nodded again, reassured that 'he' was dead. A slight smirk replaced the angst on my face and soon the battlefield was empty, except that is, Naraku. The reassuring feeling I once had dropped completely as Inu yasha tossed the lightweight jewel up and caught it again. How could the idiot find time to play games? Stupid, stupid hanyou.  
  
Everything was instantly dropped once again. The angst, the misery, the slight happiness.everything. Shippo raced into the scenery with Sango, and oddly, Sesshoumaru; the one who had dissapeared in the fight with Inu yasha. Shippo was about to risk his life for Kagome, although he didn't know Inu yasha was here. Inuyasha quickly dropped down the tree and saw Kagome out of the corner of his eye. He was slightly unconscious from most of the battle before I had got there.  
  
Naraku only began his attack with his two double-edged swords slowly. (Heyyy! It's a fanfic let's pretend! ^^;) Shippo raced in but Kagome pushed him back and shook her head wildly. Sesshoumaru then grabbed him and threw him on the ground quickly. He went into a fighting stance and blocked the blades with his hands, slightly cutting them enough to make them bleed. Inuyasha had gazed into Naraku's glaring eyes and finally realized doomsday was here, and that he, himself had caused it. "Let me finish what I started!"  
  
He grabbed one of Naraku's swords from Sesshoumaru's palms and them repaid him for pushing him down by doing the same to him. He almost screamed as he pushed Kagome farther out of the way and rushed behind Naraku as fast as he could. He almost had a flashback as Naraku knocked him on the ground unconscious. Everyone was shouting except for Sesshoumaru and I. Things were heard like 'Get up! Inuyasha! Believe in yourself!' Or 'Lift your spirits! Fight! Get up and continue!'  
  
Inuyasha could barely hear the fuzzy shouts from his unconsciousness. They sounded like soft singing voices from above, but then he could make out what they were really saying and their actual tone of voice.  
  
I cringed as I saw him getting throttled by Naraku and still getting up. The hanyou was doing it for Kagome couldn't take it any longer, she got closer and closer until she reached Inu yasha. "Inuyasha! Do it for me!"  
  
He nodded and thought to himself lightly, 'I am..' He took one more look at Naraku's glaring eyes and then slashed him. He still lived and everyone wasn't surprised. There was some silence for a few moments, then it became a noisy battlefield once more. Kagome was again pushed back by Inu yasha for the third time!  
  
She scowled then a single tear of emptiness slid down her cold, scarred cheek. She then smiled hoping Naraku would fall. Sesshoumaru broke his attention, though, by insulting him "Inuyasha you idiot piece of slime! Go back to the dumps where you came from!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru for one second, then Naraku prepared a slash then went downward toward Inuyasha. Kagome screamed and then tried to regain her place in the battlefield.  
  
"INUYASHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A/N: How was that for my cliffhanger? Hehe.. 


	4. Inuyasha, A wish, A fate And Kagome

A/N: So I had a writers block, so what? +Gets hurdled into outer space..+ I really didn't mean THAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!! U_U; Well, I'm continuing so =P  
  
So with further adieu on with the ficceh!  
  
Naraku's cold blade struck Inuyasha right through his heart and plunged deeper as Kagome stumbled three feet away from him. She then gave another hopeless, blood curdling scream, "INUUUUUUUYASSSSHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was as stated, hopeless. She got up as fast as she could, not bothering to wipe the dirt away from her body.  
  
Kagome again stumbled, but this time on Inuyasha. She didn't care if Naraku's blades ended her life that instant; she only cared about Inuyasha. As she stumbled on him, Naraku removed his blades from Inuyasha and a curse began to make him fade away.  
  
Kagome shook he head in denial and searched for Inuyasha's heartbeat. He had one, but only the faintest. A few more tears rolled down Kagome's cheek, not even feeling the least bit relieved. She shook her head in silence then spoke, "Inuyasha. Don't give up. Please! Just try. For me."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes began to shut slowly, his will to speak getting smaller and smaller as blood pooled around him. He tried to do nothing, but his breathing had almost stopped. He didn't even shake his head in reply to Kagome, just these words, "I. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .Can't. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . ." His breathing then came to a halt, and his heartbeat disappeared. Kagome's eyes flowed with tears as she got up once more.  
  
Shippo and Sango both hugged each other as they shared tears. Sesshoumaru and I just stood there, staring at Kagome like idiots. We had forgotten about doomsday completely, and maybe even stopped it. The youkai then broke the silence with a stifled laugh then trailed off. I, for one began to walk over to Inuyasha hoping to get the Shikon no tama.  
  
Although, Kagome guarded him. I then stepped back looking into her eyes. She slowly started to cry as I backed away further. The jewel was gone, or at least I thought it was. Kagome's tears then stained the ground as she tossed me the Shikon no Tama.  
  
I slowly began to mumble to myself, "Vengeance is mine."  
  
Kagome wasn't crying but now violently shaking, "Kouga-Kun, you have one wish with that thing. What's it going to be?"  
  
Well, I couldn't waste my wish on that stupid hanyou, so I would think for a moment. What if he hadn't destroyed my wolf-youkai pack, What if Inuyasha had never existed, What if the jewel had never existed? What if Inuyasha WAS alive, and what if Kagome had never existed.  
  
What if Kagome had never loved Inuyasha? Would she choose me? What if I never met Inuyasha? What if I had been in peace with my pack forever? But, what would happen if Inuyasha WAS alive.?  
  
What if I had only never found the shards? What if doomsday never did occur.?  
  
If only I wasn't here wishing right now. If only I could wish for one thing. Just one. Then we might just be happy again. All of us.  
  
I knew what she wanted, and I knew what I wanted. Heck I knew what everyone wanted. But I just tore their hopes into pieces. Or did I? I might've been wrong, but I tossed the jewel up in the air and then had made that wish. Forcing me to believe everything I wanted was shattered.  
  
The jewel flashed. Once. Twice. Three times. And just one more as everyone was engulfed in swirling pink light, the jewel blinking at a fast pace. Everyone's hopes hanging on by a thread. Just this one wish would change my thoughts forever.  
  
A/N: Those of you who can guess what Kouga wished for, I will dedicate this next chapter to you like Edie did. XP It was one of the if only's and what if's Kouga had said. There's a lot of them, but only one makes sense in this story. I'm actually fine if nobody reviews except one person.. But I WOULD like more. *Hint hint.* ( 


	5. A wish? My wish

AN: -Cough.- this is my final lagged update, all right? Actually, I shall try to upload a lot of chapters today.  
  
CN (Comment Note) There were some.. But now that I have actually watched Inuyasha (Haven't seen it in a bazillion years) these fics will be better.  
  
On with the fic--- WAIT.. -__-;  
  
Disclaimer: Why on EARTH would you think I own Inuyasha? Anyway, he and everyone else in this fic don't belong to me. There, happy?  
  
Let's begin, shall we?  
  
I clutched the Shikon no Tama tightly in my fists, as I watched the swirling light come to a halt. Inuyasha stood up and shook his head, throwing his arms around Kagome "Kagome! Argh..How could I let that happen.. That idiot demon... If I had Tetsaiga he'd be ruined! The demon." Kagome wasn't listening to him, just over-joyed he was there. "Oh..Inuyasha.." She whispered as he let his arms off her. He was glaring at me. "Idiot wolf Youkai! Feh! I was fine on my own, thank-you." He rolled his eyes sarcastically as I growled.  
  
"Fine on your own, huh? Whatever! Just get your paws off Kagome!" For one moment, I regretted that wish more than anything. Just then, I heard Kagome speak in a low tone, "Kouga-kun." Was all she said, but I thought for that moment she regretted my wish too. I hadn't even noticed Sango anymore..Or Shippo, for that matter. In fact I don't even remember them being there. I raced towards Inuyasha with a mysterious blade in my hand, one I planned to get rid of Inuyasha, myself.  
  
He scowled as he unsheathed Tetsaiga with ease. Kagome froze, then stood in front of Inuyasha.. Again, she spoke those words.. "Kouga-kun! STOP!" Why should I stop? Why didn't I stop.? Kagome.Wasn't.Happy...? I ran faster.  
  
He and I clashed swords then I swung my blade, hitting his right shoulder. He let out a painful 'Ow' but continued fighting, hitting me exactly where I hit him. It was a lot more painful than I thought it might be. I stumbled back a few feet, but soon regaining my footing. We clashed swords again, then I almost struck him in the neck, but Kagome screamed, "INUYASHA! SIT!" He immediately sat down, avoiding the attack. He groaned, "Kagome, I thought I told you not to do that!" He got up, returning to fighting.  
  
It seemed like hours we fought, the day and fight growing dull, but each of us took one last hit, and my last swing was successful, right after Inuyasha turned into a demon. It jabbed right through his middle, as I began pushing it farther, deeper into him. Vengeance... Now. Vengeance. MY vengeance over the hanyou I hated most the vengeance I longed for---But Inuyasha wouldn't accept just dying like that. With all his last bit of energy, he returned the favor, each of us falling on each other. I think I heard Inuyasha say something... Yeah. I heard him say something in a low, beaten and exhausted tone, "Kouga.You.Ass hole.."  
  
Both of us fell to the ground, our souls leaving us, Inuyasha was dead. But. After all this, he managed to take it all away from me . Every time. But this time he took something special away from me, forever. Kagome.  
  
Does she still love Inuyasha.? Did I make her begin a life in eternal hell? It couldn't be. I wouldn't accept it. Kagome wasn't lost, she couldn't be. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault this time... It was mine. 


End file.
